Show Me The Money
by NYCarbon
Summary: What happens when a dance competition at the NYPD and Crime Lab Christmas Party brings everyone together? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor songs nor the show. My first fanfic. R&R por favor!


In three weeks' time, the NYPD Crime Lab would have a dance competition during the Christmas Party. When the notice was hung up on the notice board in the lobby, people ignored it and didn't bother to sign up, as it was voluntary. Mac took notice of this and edited the notice. The next day, instead of the piece of paper saying VOLUNTARY, it said MANDATORY in bold, capitals and in red. Moans and groans echoed throughout the building.

The next day, one person took the bold move of signing up with the song of 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado. That person was none other than Dr. Sid Hammerback of autopsy. Snickers and giggles were exchanged but no one had the guts to say anything to the doctor, as they themselves don't have the balls to signup. Next on the signup sheet was, to Stella's dismay, Mac and Peyton dancing to 'Save the Last Dance for Me' by Michael Bublé. Peyton definitely knew that Stella had a thing for Mac- she purposely signed up with Mac because she knew Stella would be infuriated. Stella decided to get back at Peyton knowing that Mac was a terrible dancer, by asking Don Flack to partner up with her for the competition. Flack gladly accepted, he too had a thing for someone and that someone just asked him to partner up with him. Flack quietly asked Stella to sign up for them. When she asked why, Flack simply said, "If anyone from the precinct found out that I dance, I would be crowned the Dancing Cop." Stella found no point in that because in the end the word would get out through the lab techs, whatever the matter, she did it anyway. The week quickly passed by and the signup sheet filled up quickly. Rehearsals were squeezed in between shifts and breaks, put downs such as so and so will kick you ass and scowls were exchanged. No words were spoken between competitors except that relating to the case.

It was December 25. The night of the Christmas Party. The night of the Dance Competition. According to the rumors, the winner(s) get an all expense paid trip to anywhere they wanted. First up on the program was none other than Sid dancing to Maneater. Cheers echoed through the room and when the music blared, Sid started dancing. During the whole number, no one could stop laughing. Sid took a bow and headed back to his seat where he received pats on the back. Next up was Mac, who wore a crisp black suit, and Peyton who wore a dazzling blue dress. Instead of fits of laughter, people cooed at the site- everyone except Stella who gave the couple a piercing look. Flack and Stella were called up next. When Stella stood up, Flack walked over and took off her coat, revealing a very curve-hugging, red, salsa dress. Mac couldn't keep his eyes off of his best friend. Stella felt a sense of victory. Flack and Stella's song lasted for a full five minutes. No one dared to say a word during the dance. They were all awestruck at the pair.

The night went on. Hawkes did a number to Mambo Number 5 and Adam and Kendall did some techno dance. Towards the end of the Dance Competition program, Mac realized that Danny and Lindsay haven't gone upstage nor have they been in the party. Suddenly, the doors opened and there stood a very determined Danny and Lindsay. The room fell silent. Everyone knew these two meant business. Lindsay walked over to the DJ, heels clacking against the wooden floors, handed him a CD with one track only and told him to press play.

Lindsay wore a slim black dress that hugged her body perfectly and a pair of high heels. Danny wore his normal outfit- jeans and a t-shirt. The first beats of 'Show Me the Money' played loudly on the sound system and Danny and Lindsay moved to the rhythm. A mixture of hip-hop, jazz and ballet was exhibited in this performance. In Danny's eyes, each step Lindsay took was seducing him. In Lindsay's eyes, each step Danny took made her melt. Their bodies moved as one and jaws all over the room dropped. At the end of the song, Danny asked out loud,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Now show me the money, Messer." Lindsay grabbed Danny's collar, leaned in and kissed him.

The crowd went wild.


End file.
